


Limits

by angstbot



Series: Making Amends [3]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Power Play, magic!cock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-13
Updated: 2014-10-13
Packaged: 2018-02-21 00:39:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2448911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angstbot/pseuds/angstbot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The third installment of the Making Amends series. Regina pushes Emma too far with her verbal teasing, Emma tries to dominate her back, and Regina shows her what limits really are.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Limits

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt at the end because it was so detailed it gives the whole thing away.
> 
> It was established earlier in this series that this particular magic!cock ejaculates, but because of the particular combination of activities and POV this time it's more explicit than usual.

It began like any other night they had set aside to play, Henry safely off at a sleepover and the sheriff’s station warned not to call Emma for anything short of imminent doom.

They had been playing for a while, the blonde spread-eagle on her back but not restrained save for the command to be still. Regina had already spent a good, long while astride her partner’s face where they both loved to have her, and now she’d begun teasing the savior relentlessly, reveling in how she got wetter and wetter and more and more deliriously turned on as she tried so hard to be a good girl and not move.

By the time the queen was three fingers deep in her, Emma was so sopping that the older woman was moving easily, and when she begged, “Fuck, fill me up with your big cock, my queen. Love being so full of you,” Regina chuckled, half indulgent and half pure evil.

Summoning the lube, the older woman purred, “Oh, I can make you full.” She pulled out, lubed up although it was nearly unnecessary, then tucked her fingers together and pushed back inside with all four slowly but so, so easily.

“God, thank you, Your Majesty,” the blonde whined. “So good. Love the way you stretch me.”

Regina hummed, amused, but also finding her partner adorable like this, needy and eager. She continued fucking in and out of the savior steadily for many long minutes until it seemed like time. Pulling out to her fingertips, she added yet more lube, tucked her thumb into the palm of her hand and pressed in again.

“Oh god, oh god,” Emma moaned. “Fuck, yes. Yes. Thank you, my queen. Stretch me. Take me. Love having you inside me.”

The older woman grinned almost ferally as she began a slow fucking motion. She just enjoyed the view for a few moments, how the savior was stretched around her hand, how her hips twitched toward her just a little despite her determination to stay still. “Mm, look at you, so full of me. So desperate to be fucked like a whore.”

Instantly, the blonde’s delirious pleasure was gone, her eyes wide open and her jaw set. “What the fuck, Regina?”

“Miss Swan?” Regina inquired, half question and half warning.

“No, fuck you, I’m a fucking _whore_ now? No, get out, pull the fuck out of me,” and oh- she was really angry. Regina removed her hand carefully and sat back, one leg tucked under herself and the other off the edge of the bed.

“Letting you top me doesn’t make me less of a person,” the savior growled, tucking her body up defensively.

“Of course not.” The queen was sincerely baffled. “It’s just a negotiated exchange of power that we both enjoy. And now, if you’d like to resume enjoying it-”

“No,” Emma cut her off, uncurling in one smooth motion and rising to her knees, feline with grace and danger in a way that the older woman found frankly appealing. “It’s my turn,” the blonde insisted.  Her brow furrowed in concentration for a moment, and then she had a cock.

Regina blinked, startled because she hadn’t known the savior knew how to do that, but she recovered quickly, taunting, “Oh? Going to make me take your big cock?”

“Yes,” Emma growled, moving again with surprising speed and the queen was on her back before she knew it, the blonde hovering over her. The way the savior could ragdoll her around with her upper-body strength was quite erotic.

And then Emma decided to tease her, rubbing the tip of her cock against the queen’s clit and brushing her opening, and Regina would be irritated except that the blonde seemed to be having a harder time of it than she was. “You want to be inside my hot, wet cunt so badly, don’t you?” she purred.

The savior’s hips jerked involuntarily, and the older woman could hear the moan she suppressed. “You’re awfully ready, dear,” she teased.

“Fuck it,” Emma said, lining up and pushing in.

She felt so good, stretching and filling Regina delightfully, and she found herself hissing, “Good girl, fill me up with your big cock.”

“Can you stop- fucking- topping- for- one- second?” Emma grunted as her hips quickly found a rhythm.

“Only if you fuck me until I can’t speak, Miss Swan.”

“That can be arranged.”

The blonde began thrusting hard and fast and Regina moaned unapologetically at the feeling of being _taken_. Seeing the definition in her partner’s arm muscles as she held herself up and the flexing of her abs, feeling Emma’s hips colliding with her own and how good she felt inside, hearing the entirely animal noises the both of them were making—it was all driving her wild.

After many long moments Emma lowered herself to her elbows, conquering the queen’s mouth with a searing kiss and lining her hips up perfectly so that every motion hit her clit. And yes, yes, this was so good, and Regina found herself rocketing toward orgasm. She was getting so close, and she hovered on the brink for several long moments, not letting herself come quite yet in order to really enjoy that edge feeling.

And then, just as she started to come, she felt the rush of cum inside her, and Emma went still and collapsed. The queen’s hips reached fruitlessly for more stimulation as she felt her orgasm slipping away.

“What the hell?” she growled, shoving at the savior’s shoulders in frustration, unable to formulate anything more eloquent at the moment.

“God, Regina,” the blonde moaned, “I know that was a little fast but you feel so fucking good all hot and wet and tight around my cock, and-”

“Shut up,” the queen growled, and with a flick of her wrist the blonde was on her back and spread again, but actually restrained this time. The magical cock, eternally erect and glistening with their mingled fluids, wobbled slightly from the displacement. “And _this_ is why I take what I want from you.”

Straddling the blonde’s hips, Regina took her cock to the hilt in a single smooth motion, as her cunt was still entirely hungry and eager to be filled. She immediately began working her hips intently, grinding more than riding, pressing her clit rhythmically against the savior’s body, trying to recapture the feeling she’d had so recently.

Gradually, the older woman’s motions got bigger, and faster, and soon she was sitting up, resting her hands lightly on Emma's ribs and pinching her nipples as she rode. Her hips were relentless now, fucking herself hard, taking every inch of the blonde’s cock, demanding the stimulation she so desperately needed.

She was close again so, so soon, and this time she wasn’t about to delay her orgasm no matter how good it felt. When she came, her hands clenched hard on the savior’s breasts, making her groan. As soon as the white-hot flash of pleasure had receded, Regina began moving again, her body insisting on having another immediately.

Emma soon began to moan along with her, and the queen watched the savior closely as she kept riding the blonde’s cock, hissing, “Yes, show me how much you want it.”

She knew her partner’s every twitch and sigh at this point, and so she recognized the look that always crossed Emma’s face moments before she had an orgasm, and so she was able to pull completely off the cock just as the blonde began to come, making her groan with disappointment as suddenly nothing was touching her, her cum falling onto her belly in weak dribbles.

“This is what is called a ruined orgasm,” Regina said, knowing that she was a shade too breathy to be educational—but then, the savior was unlikely to notice at the moment. “It happens when you start to come and then your partner ceases all stimulation. It’s what happened to me when _you_ came too early.” Their eyes locked for a long moment, the air filled with a mixture of mutual irritation and crackling sexual tension.

Inevitably, Emma cracked, sputtering, “Fuck, my queen, I’m sorry, I-” but her pleading became a moan as Regina leaned over and breathed hotly on her ridiculously hard cock. “Oh god,” she breathed, but knew better than to beg.

For that, the queen gave her a tiny reward, not making her wait any longer before beginning to touch her again. Regina fluttered her tongue up the underside of her cock, spending an extra split second on the most sensitive spot, and then took the tip very slightly in her mouth. She sucked softly and swirled her tongue like she did with the blonde’s clit when they weren’t playing, then began to work her mouth down and take the cock deeper.

Regina ran the blonde up quickly again, reading her and intensifying her touches accordingly. When Emma’s hips twitched, she smirked up at her, lips still wrapped around her cock, which made them twitch harder and the blonde moan like crazy. And then, when Emma got the look again, the older woman pulled away once more, even earlier this time, before she could even begin to come, saying, “And _this_ is edging. That orgasm is _mine_.”

As the savior blinked in a haze of confusion and arousal, Regina sat back and brought her fingers to her own sopping cunt. She stared the blonde down as she rubbed steady circles on her clit, letting her hips buck into her hand and throwing her head back a little to put on a good show. The queen was both efficient and highly aroused, and was clenching in orgasm in no time.

The instant she was the tiniest bit recovered, Regina took her hand, sopping with her own wetness, and gripped the blonde’s cock. Emma groaned and shuddered at her touch, still almost unbearably keyed up. The queen began a slow stroking motion, twisting her hand at the tip and then sliding back down, again and again. When she paused to slick her hand up once more with her own wetness, the savior choked on air, and she couldn’t help smiling at how easy it was to make Emma lose control—and how enjoyable.

Regina gradually increased her speed, and after only a little while of this the blonde was twitching and moaning obscenely, her muscles cording as she pulled against her bindings involuntarily in her need. Looking up to meet Emma’s eyes, she could see that she was going out of her mind with want, and when she started to come the older woman almost relented.

“Mine,” the queen hissed, stopping at the edge again. She smiled as the savior’s face contorted in desperation.

Regina brought both hands to her greedy sex this time, two fingers slipping effortlessly where she was slick, circling her clit, and it was so _good_. With the other hand the queen slid two fingers inside with a little “mm” of satisfaction, and _this_ was even better. She felt herself smile as she watched Emma’s eyes dart wildly from her face to the hands on her cunt and back again, indecisive, needy. Soon the mayor was riding her hand, three fingers steadily moving in and out of her body, her fingers relentless on her clit.

Then she was coming again, giving a long low groan.

The queen saw Emma licking her lips, so eager to have a turn. Of course, it wasn’t quite time for that yet, but for this go-round, before wrapping her hot, pussy-slicked hand around the blonde’s cock, she summoned a glove and lubed up. When she pushed her littlest finger inside the blonde’s ass with no preamble, Emma barely had time to gasp, “Fuck, baby-” in surprise before Regina had added two more into her sopping cunt, turning her words into a whine. This spell was really so wonderful in giving one options.

Then the older woman began moving steadily, fucking the savior in both holes in a counterpoint to stroking her cock. “God, my queen, I love you,” the blonde moaned, almost incoherent in her delirium. “You’re so good to me. Love being so full of you.” She was beautiful like this, Regina thought, the contained, emotionally-hardened savior stripped away to reveal the woman, open, needy, desperate, and _hers_.

Then there was the pre-orgasm face again and when Regina hissed “All mine” and pulled away this time Emma actually had tears of sheer frustration in her eyes. This game had the older woman wildly aroused as well, and she was barely able to discard the glove in her eagerness to touch herself.

To give one last bit of torture, the queen moved up and straddled the blonde just below her breasts. As she took this third orgasm for herself as well, their positioning let Emma really see and hear and smell how wet she was and soon the blonde was straining to reach her, as desperate to touch now as she had been to _be_ touched. Regina came almost embarrassingly quickly, then had to actually take several moments to recover, tipping forward onto all fours, shuddering atop the savior, breathing hard.

When she had herself together again, she cupped the blonde’s cheek gently. “Are you ready, my love?”

“Yes! Please!” the blonde whined, and the queen leaned down to kiss her gently, then released her from her bonds with the flick of a wrist as she slid down her body to ride her again. The savior was so ridiculously aroused that getting the cock inside herself was challenging, but Regina managed to take it to the hilt. She began a slow, almost lazy grind, mostly out of deference for how hard this evening had been on her partner, leaning down to kiss her deeply for many long moments.

When Emma began to whimper into her mouth with need, the queen pushed upright and started to pick up the pace of her rocking, giving them both more.  The older woman made full use of every inch of Emma’s substantial cock, pulling almost completely off and then taking it deep.

Before long, realizing the blonde wasn’t moving with her, she grabbed her hands and guided them to her hips, reinforcing that they were just being partners now, encouraging her to grab ahold and fuck her back. Emma took the hint and began to move, pulling the queen down onto her cock and thrusting upward, making her hiss, “Yes! There’s my good girl.”

Their hips driving toward each other with increasingly wild motions now, Regina arched her back, enjoying the feeling of being fucked hard and knowing that the blonde loved watching her breasts bounce as she rode. Soon she was close, and she could see that the savior was too.

“Come inside me, my love. Now,” she insisted.

Emma’s long, shuddering, moaning climax was the most perfect thing Regina had seen in quite some time, decidedly worth all the effort to torture her and make them both wait so long, and combined with the sheer dirty eroticism of splash after splash of cum inside her the queen was coming harder than she had all night, collapsing onto her partner’s chest.

They lay there for many minutes, sweaty, panting, and gloriously still connected by the perennially hard cock.

Finally, Emma murmured, “So, I’m not really cut out to be a top, huh?”

Regina pushed herself up slightly to look at her, and their eyes met and held for a moment, and then they burst out laughing simultaneously.  They laughed, and laughed, and laughed, Regina eventually starting to fall off the savior in her uncontrollable convulsions of mirth. She vanished the blonde’s cock just before that would have become anatomically untenable.

“No, you are not,” she said finally, clutching at the stitch in her side. “Why did you try it? What about our play pushed you too far?”

“There’s nothing wrong with sex work!” the savior blurted, her face hard again.

“Of course not, my love. But what does that have to do with-” Oh. Oh.

Emma looked away as she murmured, “It’s hard to survive on the streets.”

“I’m very glad that you did survive,” the queen said quietly, cupping the blonde’s cheek to make her meet her eyes. “And I’ll never use that to tease you again.” Emma smiled softly, and Regina knew she’d been forgiven.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Fisting, perhaps anal, and/or perhaps Emma unconvincingly trying her hand at dominance (maybe after Regina pushes a line in her humiliation play). Perhaps Emma thinks she can handle having her own magic cock, but finishes embarrassingly quickly, which prompts Regina to completely restrain her and torture her by making her watch. At the end both women bursting in laughter at Emma's obviously failed performance, and both women knowing that Regina has been forgiven.


End file.
